A polyphenylene ether is a thermoplastic resin having improved mechanical properties, heat resistance, and dimensional stability. When the polyphenylene ether is used alone, however, it may exhibit insufficient impact characteristics and poor chemical resistance, and its high melt viscosity may result in its poor processability.
Accordingly, the polyphenylene ether may be blended with polyamide to improve processability as a plastic material. However, the polyphenylene ether and the polyamide have poor compatibility for each other, and thus a molded product made of a resin composition prepared by melt-blending the polyphenylene ether and the polyamide may have a low impact strength or tensile strength, low heat resistance, and poor appearance.